Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |mode = Duet (Classic) Duet (Seated Dance) |dg = / (Classic) / (Seated Dance) |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Seated Dance)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBMAj-2gjyQ |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = Seated Dance |pictos = 169 (Seated Dance)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBMAj-2gjyQ |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ Seated Dance Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnmT4bLnXB8/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Seated Dance Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/BnebEXIDXQT/?taken-by=its_gareithl }}" " by , , , , and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 ''' is a woman. She sports a black braid and is wearing a turquoise cap, a magenta half-cropped hoodie with yellow-and-black stripes, a black-and-turquoise sports bra, a pair of turquoise sweatpants with a black waist band and purple-and-black designs on it, and a pair of black sports shoes with white soles. P2 '''P2 is a man. He is wearing a magenta beanie, a blue zipped up jacket with a gold collar and the same designs as P1's hoodie, a pair of black pants underneath a pair of turquoise bermudas with magenta-and-black designs, and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces and white soles. Seated Dance The Seated Dance is performed by two male scientists. P1 P1 is a man. He wears a crazy yellow mechanism on his head with orange and green wires sticking out, a blue collared shirt with a red lab coat with a yellow wrench in his pocket, and has a green glove on his right hand. P2 P2 is a man. He has crazy purple hair and wears yellow mad scientist goggles, a yellow collared shirt with a green lab coat with a red and yellow pen in his pocket, and wears an orange glove on his right hand. Background Classic The background is a white wall covered with graffiti designed by Colombian-French graffiti artist Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. As the song progresses, a live-action character resembling Chanoir is seen drawing graffiti designs on the wall. During some parts of the song, some graffiti flash to the beat in their completed state. Before the chorus begins, a person in a black cat costume walks into the background from the right and stands around awkwardly before leaving. The cat represents Alberto's artist name (chat noir is black cat in French). During the chorus, the screen turns purple and several of Chanoir's cat graffiti flash in the background, in various colors. In Future s verse, close-up videos of Chanoir painting the background can be seen, mirrored on the left and right halves of the screen. Seated Dance Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your knees and point to each other with both hands. Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Seated Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Seated Dance: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands above your head. Gold Move 2: Nod your head and pull your hands. P1 does this forwards, and P2 does this backwards. Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the third song by J Balvin in the series. **It is also one of his two songs in . **It is also the second song by Stefflon Don in the series. *'' '' is the eighth Portuguese-language song in the main series. **It is also the seventh Brazilian song in the series. *'' '' breaks the record for most separated artists in a song in the series, with five credited artists. *Future is not credited in the description for the US preview, although he is mentioned in the title. *"P**sy,” the whole line “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” (from the line “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks”), and “We makin’ love” are censored. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TnhlNjrOxUI **The song is re-censored in the Seated Dance. **'' '' is the ninth song in the main series to have a whole line censored. **It is also the first song to have more than one line censored in a row. *The background was made by the Colombian-French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **The artist wrote his artistic name various times on the background. *'' '' is the fourth routine to use real-life backgrounds, after Gentleman, Happy, and Fancy. *The routine originally used the default pictogram color, as seen in a Beta Gold Move pictogram. *The game uses the remix version which features verses from Future, J. Balvin, Juan Magan, & Stefflon Don. **The original version of the song was only sung by MC Fioti and it was a minute shorter than the version used in-game. **Due to this, this is the eighth song in the series to use a remix instead of the original. *The Alternate routine is the seventh Seated Dance in the main series. Gallery Game Files BBTTicon.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam (current)'' Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004754863790518272 Beta Elements Bumbumbumbubmbubmbubmbmlol.png|Square on the trailer Youremybro.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Alternate) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Alternate) Videos Official Music Video Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation es:Bum Bum Tam Tam Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Duets Category:Male and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Remixes Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Gareith Swanigan Category:Ulysses Thay